Noel's Visitor
by Xionamine
Summary: Serah is having nightmares and Noel gets a visit from someone he hoped he wouldn't meet.


**Final Fantasy XIII-2**

**One-shot**

**Snow x Noel**

**Disclaimer**: I do not own FF 13. I do not own the characters. I am not making any money from writing this. I do own the plot and idea for this story.

**Summary**: Noel is worried about Serah and her dreams and does the best he can for her. One night he gets an unexpected visitor from someone close to her, Who has dark plans in mind for the brave human.

Noel shut the door to Serah's room and went back to his own for the night. They'd be heading out tomorrow so both needed their rest. So why had Noel come out of Serah's room?

Because she was having trouble sleeping lately due to nightmares she'd been having every night this week.

The brunette rubbed his temples and sat upon his bed. Serah's dreams were hellish. She told Noel that in these dreams, Lighting, Sazh, Vanille, Hope, Snow and Fang were robbed of their Eidolon's and turned to stone.

She could feel their pain and hear their screams. Serah didn't want it to come true. Noel didn't either. Laying down he closed his eyes which didn't seem long enough because there was a loud knock at his door. Opening his eyes he groaned and got up to answer the door.

Pulling open the door he looked up at the man before him. "Oh, sorry wrong room" the blond haired man sighed "The lady at the desk said a cutely was in this room and I thought she meant Serah." "You must be Snow" said the brunette arching a brow and tilted his head to the side "She is in the room across from mine."

"Thanks um...who are you anyway" asked Snow glaring down at the boy.

"I'm Noel" the brunette said glaring back.

"Then, may I come in?" the blond asked.

"Why?" Noel replied.

"Just let me in and I will go see Serah after we talk" said Snow.

The brunette nodded and stepped aside to let the big guy in.

What harm would it do?

The brunette shut the door only to be slammed up against it. He coughed and tried to move out of the blonds hold, but due to his current groggy state he wasn't quite alert nor did he has control over his body.

Snow's face was so close to his that it made him shiver when the man breathed. The blond crashed his lips to Noel's who gasped opening his mouth for the taller man. Snow slid his tongue into the smaller mans mouth tasting and massaging the other muscle that shyly moved against his own.

"Mmm..." the blond purred snaking a hand up Noel's shirt and over his chest. He couldn't help but smirk at the flush on the brunettes face and the way he arched into his touch. Moving his mouth away Snow kissed down the pale neck nipping at a collar bone before going lower. Lifting Noel's shirt he lent down sucking an on a dark nipple hearing the brunettes breath hitch even more as he bit it.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Noel growled out as the blond looked into his eyes. Snow shrugged "Just because I want to" he lowered his hand copping a feel in the brunettes lower regions who turned redder "Besides you look like you need it."

"I need no such...ah!" the brunette tossed his head back. Since when did the blond get his hand into his pants? Noel whimpered bucking his hips into Snow's hand watching as the other stripped him without hesitation.

Gaia help him...

He was going to lose his virginity to Serah's boyfriend.

"Be a good boy and spread your legs" the blond smiled watching the brunette glare at him and finally give in opening up his legs for the older man who then placed his fingers to Noel's lips "Get them good and wet. I don't want it to hurt for either of us."

The brunette took the fingers into his mouth sucking them while looking up at the man who groaned at the feel of the warm mouth. Later he'd get to know it, just not right now.

Pulling his fingers away before he decided to push Noel down onto his knees and make him take his massive length all at once. He rubbed the first against the small pucker teasing it then gently pushing it in. The brunette bit his bottom lip to keeping from screaming out. He panted gripping the broad shoulders in front of him as his body began to shake.

'Shhh , relax" Snow said softly rubbing one of Noel's thighs that he pulled up around his waist "Take some deep breaths and close your eyes if you want." "I don't want to close my eyes" the brunette gasped as the blond was able to move the digit easily "I want to look at the person who is taking me...taking me for the first time." His throat felt dry looking up at the large man who blinked.

So he was Noel's first?

The blond smirked , good then he would be his only.

Soon a second then a third was added into his body. Gazing at the fully prepared body Snow slicked himself down. His member aching to be inside. Turning the brunette around the blond made him face the wall and place his hands onto it to brace as he entered Noel slowly.

"Fuck ! " the brunette cussed trying to grab at the wall as Snow's length stretched him more. "Relax Noel, I'm not even all the way in yet" whispered the blond as he rubbed the uke's hips. Noel blushed and gulped glancing at the seme over his shoulder taking a deep breath. He squeaked when Snow took the opportunity to push the rest of the way in.

"Damn..." the blond groaned as the ring of muscle pulsed around him. Sure sex with Serah was great, but wow...Noel felt better.

The brunette was sexy and so alluring it made the blond harder at the thought and plus the dirty talk was a plus he grinned. "Oh ! S-so big" the brunette whimpered rolling his hips back into Snow who grunted and rolled his hips forward harder and faster. Reaching his hand around the blond stroked Noel with their connected movement.

The brunette tossed his head back and moaned wantonly. 'Well, fuck' drooled Snow squeezing Noel's member in his hand. Letting his hand drop the blond stopped thrusting and turned the brunette to where he was sting on one leg the other leg however was tossed over Snow's shoulder. Noel flattened his palms against the wall and shivered.

Smirking the blond pulled out to the tip before thrusting back inside of the tight squishy warmth and shuddered in estacy. The brunette mewled "Nhh ! There...please again" he begged. "With pleasure" purred Snow thrusting into Noel's prostate making the brunette muffle himself by pressing his mouth against his arms that he was currently using to hold himself up.

Abusing the tight hole he began to feel the walls start to clench around him moving his hand back to Noel's member he began stroking the member again. The brunette tossed his head back cumming in the taller mans hand screaming out his name "Sn-snow ahh!". With a few more thrusts into the willing body snow came as well the squishy walls clamping around him tightly. Riding out both their orgasms the blond let Noel's hole milk him for all he was worth.

Both panted trying to catch their breath. Snow eased the brunettes leg down once he had softened inside of the other "That was wonderful. I'll have to do that again sometime" smirked the blond pulling Noel close to him and kissed him deeply. He felt the body shiver against him. "Mmm" sliding a hand down the brunettes back Snow cupped one of the boys cheeks "All mine" he growled.

Noel gasped and nodded his face still dusted with that adorable sexy blush. "Guess tonight I'll skip out on seeing Serah. why don't we get some sleep" said the blond carrying the other bridal style laying him down gently. Pulling the covers up over them Snow held the brunette close to his chest. The blond was the first to drift off to sleep. Laying there Noel tried to collect his thoughts...well most of them.

One he just slept with Serah's boy friend slash supposed husband. Secondly, this would hurt his dear friend more than anything and lastly...why did he allow it to happen? Cuddling into the warmth he chose not to think about it any more. Even if he was just Snow's little fling he'd keep it to himself to protect Serah he would be going back to his own time anyway.

"Hey" the blond grumbled kissing the top of the brunettes head.

'Hm?" Noel replied sleepily with a yawn closing his eyes.

"I..." Snow whispered "I'm sorry".

"It's okay" the brunette muttered.

The blond felt guilty for using Noel this way so why was the guy so cool with it?

"I love you" Snow said hugging the brunette closer.

"I love you too" smiled Noel.

Even if he really didn't it made him happy.

000000

A/N: I had wrote this like forever ago and finally finished it. Hope you like it.


End file.
